


Her Wrath His Lust

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [35]
Category: Loki-Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Lust, Manipulative Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What of Odin sent down Sjöfn with Thor? This was supposed to have more humor but I love angst. Ho ho! Few warnings, because Loki is crazy. Wee. Just an AU plot bunny :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki laughed as he watched from the rocky ledge looking towards the forest watching Thor fight the odd man in the metal suit. Barton had told him that his name was Tony Stark and he went by the alias of Iron Man. His plan was working well, they were foolish and couldn’t see that they were playing right into his hand. He chuckled slightly but the sound he heard behind caused him to think he was hallucinating  _again._

“Is this funny to you Loki?” Her voice asked with venom, he turned around expecting to see nothing but when he did he saw her. He blinked quickly making sure what he was seeing was real and corporeal. Sjöfn stood there, her brown hair braided tightly down her back, dressed in rose and golden armor, a curved sword in her hand. Loki staggered to his feet and gazed back her for a moment, his lips twitching trying to find words. He realized his hallucinations of her that were called from the scepter, their blue eyed forms could never do her justice and he knew now how flawed his imagination had been.

“Sjöfn?” he breathed taking a step towards her, his hands out wanting nothing more than to touch her. But before he could she dropped her sword and her hand came up and punched him straight in the jaw. Loki stumbled backwards trying to shake off the hit. 

“Don’t you dare try to touch me like nothing is wrong.” She hissed, Loki licked his lip and before she could get another word out he had grabbed her by her face and yanked her forward. But Sjöfn refused to be wooed by him and drawn to his flesh, such flesh she had missed for a year. The pain that had been born in her heart like a blade had dug it’s self into her chest. Sjöfn pushed him away and grabbed her sword and pointed it at him.

“You could not, my dove.” He chuckled.

“I should gut you.” She hissed, trying to stop the tears from welding in her eyes, she wouldn’t let them fall not in front of him.

“Why did you come?” He asked taking a step towards her. He seemed bigger than what she remembered, his form broad and menacing. His hair was longer and he had certain insanity in his eyes. His eyes…they weren’t green anymore rather piercing blue. He freighting to her, but she still felt the sickness of love in her soul for him.  She pointed the blade at him and shook her head.

“I have come for my own vengeance, as the woman you have wronged. I have come for my own wrath.” She hissed.  Loki narrowed his eyes; he didn’t understand why she would be so angry with him.

“A year apart is nothing.”

“I suffered!” Her voice cut filling the air. “I suffered your death! I watched them burn an empty ship at your funeral; I lost my mind because of you! And you stand as if nothing is wrong!” She screamed. “Fuck you!” Her words echoing off the rocks. Loki stepped towards her, grabbing the hand that brandished the sword out of the way before he pushed her against one of the jagged stones. His body against her’s and she struggled to get away from him. His mouth found the bit of her exposed skin on her neck.

“Stop.” She ordered but he didn’t.

“I have thought about you, for a year, everyday. I have heard your voice in my mind. I have seen your image but only a shade of your perfection.” He uttered taking a deep breath of her scent. “Don’t you understand, I want you to be my Queen when I take this realm.” He said lowly, his hips rocking against her’s. His hands grabbing at her like a beast with four arms, his tongue lapping at her throat.

“No.” She spoke trying still to get way from him; it was obvious that he wasn’t right. Something was wrong; this wasn’t simply wrath something else had happed to him since his fall.

“Denounce Asgard, be mine. Together we will rule this realm come home to me my love.” He whispered violently yanking at the laces at her trousers.

“No! Stop this Lo-“ Her protests were silenced by his lips crashing against her’s painfully. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her like a beast trying to call her soul from her body. Sjöfn still struggled, she missed him more than he would ever know but she didn’t come for this. Her anger wouldn’t allow her to give in to the intoxicating taste of his saliva. His hand slipped into her pants and his long fingers found their way to her cunt. Loki moaned before biting her lip, hard. Breaking the skin tasting her blood, Sjöfn reached up and clawed his face with her nails. Loki hissed and yanked way from the pain.  He went to cover his cheek that was now bleeding from the scratches when Sjöfn drew up her sword and tackled him to the hard rock. She held the tip of the blade to his chest and with the other hand, she held onto his neck, squeezing it with steady pressure.

“I’ve missed this.” He choked, looking up at her. She felt his cock hard under her, pushing ageist her crotch with throbbing need.

“I hate you…” She hissed, the tears falling from her eyes, she couldn’t control it now.

“You don’t.” He breathed, gazing up at her. “You could never.” It hurt because she knew it was true. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny has been bouncing in my head so I wrote more.

 The jet flight was tense to put things lightly. Sjöfn had only briefly talked to the man that called himself  ‘Captain America’ and the other Midgardian who was in the metal suit had taken off on his own before saying anything to her or Thor after they had fought. Sjöfn tried her hardest not to look, attempting to keep her eyes up on the ceiling of the jet; she refused to look down not wanting anyone to take it as a sign of submission. She had expected to yell and scream at him once again but the silence was worse then words could have ever been.  Loki gnashed his teeth as he stared at his ladylove, hating the armor she dressed in and how her hair was pulled tightly in a long braid down her back. He thought that once he saw her again, she would be in white, lips of coal, head crowed with pink and yellow flowers. Her calling his name, but no such sweet delusion came to be, there was only her there seething with hurt and anger.

“Sjöfn…”  He said, Steve looked over at the two of them. Sjöfn glanced at him across the jet, her golden eyes slicing though him. Thor watched them as well, interested in what his brother would say to her to weasel of the mess he had made.  Sjöfn didn’t say anything, only tightening her lips with what he took as disgust. 

“Sjöfn…” He urged again.

“Can this…” She didn’t know the word for ‘jet’ “… _Thing_ fly any faster?”  Sjöfn hissed.

“We’re here.” The female pilot named Natasha said nonchalantly the cockpit, as they approved the currently ‘invisible’ ship.

“Thank The Nine…” Sjöfn uttered under her breath, as they docked not wanting to face him for another moment.

* * *

 As soon as the hanger of the jet opened they were met with a group of what she assumed were heavily armed guards. Before Loki knew it two men had yanked him up while others brandished very large guns aimed at him. He didn’t struggle, keeping a smirk on his face the whole time. The only thing he did that was against the obvious wishes of his captures was reach out for Sjöfn who had turned her head for a moment to answer one of the Midgardians questions. He grabbed her arm, aching for physical contact with her. She whipped around and slap him straight across the face. The smack filled the hanger, and Natasha raised her eyebrow at Goddess’s obviously fervent reaction. Loki only hissed playfully from the swat as he was restrained behind his back.“The Nine knows how I’ve missed you.” Loki smirked licking his lips, before flicking his tongue rather suggestively at her, before the guards yanked him away and out of the hanger. 

“You two are very passionate.” Natasha said as they walked out the hanger and down a white light hallway.  Even though it hadn’t been spelt out to them, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what connection Sjöfn had to Loki. Unknown to Sjöfn the human woman was studying her body language, Natasha didn’t know her, none of them did and they only had Thor’s word that the lover of his deranged brother was there honorably. It was possible she was in on Loki’s plan, if he ruled the realm she would be ‘queen.’ But her movements held nothing but truth; Natasha could see that she wore her emotions on her sleeve like a fool. And even though she came from ledged, the hurt of a woman scorn was universal.

“He is…he can be rather obsessive.” Sjöfn responded looking over at Thor for some type of validation for her words. He nodded slightly in agreement but he couldn’t offer more then that.

“He means to start a war and yet a woman is the thing that gets him reeling. I guess our men aren’t all that different.” She said glancing up at the beautiful Asgardian.

“You’re wrong, Lady Romanoff … I don’t think your men try to start interstellar wars.”

* * *

Sjöfn stared at the image in front of her, the camera feed from the cell they had put him in.

 “A glass cell with no magical barriers? That’s not going to hold him. Do you all even understand how strong we are?” She huffed, it seemed as if it was a joke.

“It will hold him, believe me.” The extremely calm Bruce Banner said from behind her cleaning off his glasses. Sjöfn looked back down at the screen, Loki was talking; to the man they told her was called Nick Fury; the fearless leader of their organization. Loki was always talking like he had the whole monologue planed in his mind, but he that was just how he spoke. His voice like velvet on the skin, so poised and elitist. 

“…Unlimited power…and for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share? Only to be reminded what real power is.” They heard him say and Sjöfn thought that she audibly rolled her “Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine.” Fury said with a small smirk before walking away. The camera feed went out and she heard all the others start to talk about what Loki’s plan possibly was. She bought up Loki’s file and looked at the images of him. Her eyes reading his stats before coming to eye color.

“Blue?” She muttered, to herself lowly but no one heard her. They were talking about his army, and how he had one of their own agents under a spell. She heard some one else enter the room, she only glanced up to see the man who had been in the iron suit now dressed normally talking rather loudly about Midgardian science that she didn’t understand. Another voice joined in from behind her.

“…And I want to know how he managed to turn the two sharpest men I know in to his personal flying monkeys.”

“Monkeys? I don’t understand…” Thor asked, neither did she but that didn’t matter.

“Ah! I did. I understood that reference!” Steve chimed in. Suddenly Sjöfn slapped the table causing everyone to look over at her.

“The scepter is controlling him as well.”  Sjöfn announced as if it was obvious to her and should have been to everyone else. She blinked waiting for them all to agree but they didn’t.

“Wait a moment, and you are?” Fury asked her, Sjöfn turned around to speak but she gasped and put her hand to chest.

“Did you lose your eye in battle much like King Odin?” She asked with a genuine child-like wonder, Thor out head in his hand and chuckled at her.

“Well I guess you could say that.” Fury answered, slightly surprised by the whimsy that they Asgardian had about her.

“It nice to meet you, Lord Fury...”

“Ohh! I want to be Lord Stark then!” Tony suddenly chimed but they all ignored him. “Really? No one?” Game of Thrones…” He muttered to himself as she simply continued to talk to Fury.

“I’m Lady Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir, daughter The Guardian of Nine.” She said very politely much like a high maiden was expected to.

“You were saying?” Fury asked with a stern expression, he reminded her of Odin in more ways then one.

“Yes, well. You asked how he was able to control your men. He’s not pulling the strings because I think the Tesseract might be controlling him as well.” She knew the looks that they were giving her.

“How can you be sure?” Banner asked. Sjöfn tapped on the screen in front of her.

 “Well for starters, Loki’s eyes are green. I mean very green and here it says blue.”

“Your point?” Steve asked lowering his eyebrows with agitation.

“My point, Lord Rodgers..” She said sounding slightly annoyed that he cut her off. “…Is this a simple color association, Tesseract is blue so is the main core of the scepter. He’s nothing more then a puppet for something bigger.”

“Very nice, princess but how does that help us now?” Tony asked.

“You want to know your opponent right?” She uttered. “You figure out the scepter you figure out his plan.” They all glanced at each other.“We should get on finding the Tesseract then.” Stark said tapping Banner who agreed and they left together. Sjöfn sighed and looked back down at the image of him as if trying to find a hidden message.

“We should get on finding the Tesseract then.” Stark said tapping Banner who agreed and they left together. Sjöfn sighed and looked back down at the image of him as if trying to find a hidden message.

“Do you think you can get any information out of him?” Fury asked. Sjöfn smiled sadly at the question and shook her head.

“No, he’ll see me coming. He’s always hid things from me. Some one needs to seek up to him that he doesn’t know but think’s he does.” She looked up at Fury.

“…But if you don’t mind, I have a few things to say to him…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done an update of my main story line but here have an AU update.

Loki was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, clinching his jaw. He wondered if they had purposely turned the heat up just to torture him, or if he was sweating due to the thoughts that ran rampant in his head. His thoughts should have been on his plan, his grand victory but they kept slipping back to her. Had Odin sent her with Thor to distract him? If so it was working, her presence was diverting his attention. 

Loki stopped when he heard light footsteps descending the metal stairs towards his glass cage.  He turned around to see Sjöfn standing there; she wore a frown that was unbecoming to her beautiful features that favored smiles.

“My darling…” Loki breathed moving closer, she backed up as if afraid he would walk through the glass somehow and grab her. Loki blinked at her detached reaction and felt his gut drop.  “Are you frightened of me now?” He asked lowly. Sjöfn didn’t speak as if holding her breath as she looked up at him. He seemed so menacing to her behind that glass that kept the monster at bay.  Loki backed away and looked down at the floor.

“I have a question…” She spoke finally. “…When you let go…did you want to really want to die?” Loki blinked and gazed up at her, shaking his head at her words.

“Thor threw me.” Loki’s tone came off as sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of it too. Sjöfn smiled sadly feeling a dull pain in her heart.

“No, he didn’t…” She said walking closer to the glass. “I wanted to believe it too…but…” She winked one eye shut in an attempt to stop from crying. She knew someone was watching them, and she didn’t want to come off as weak-willed to the Midgardians. “But you just let go and fell into void of your on volition. I would have rather had Thor murder you then to know that you gave up.”  Loki shook his head again in denial but it was true at that moment in time on the edge of The Bifrost he wanted to be nothing.

“Everything I knew was a fucking lie…” He uttered under his breath.

“No that’s not true.  My love for you was real…was that not enough?” She started to sob. Not able to keep it in anymore. The pain she felt for a year boiling over and giving way.  

“You know what I am…I’m a monster. You saw me, and you screamed utter horror. The man you loved was a lie!” He hissed leering down at her wishing that he wasn’t separated from her by anything.   Sjöfn slumped her shoulders, his words slicing at her like blades.

“How dare you…” she whispered, as her eyes went from untamable sorrow to anger in a split second. “How dare you...you say that to me.” Sjöfn slammed her hands on the glass and looked up at him. “Do you even know, the pain!? The pain that you caused? Could you even fathom it in your selfish mind, do you even have the capacity for empathy?”

“Of cour-“ He went to say but she wouldn’t dare allow him to speak.

“No! You don’t know what it’s like, you don’t know what I felt when Thor pried your helmet from my fingers at your funeral to put it on an empty ship to burn….” She gnashed her teeth angry tears running down her slightly reddened russet cheeks.

“You have no idea of what I did…” She whispered Loki watched as she yanked off her golden vambraces, both of them clanking loudly to the metal floor. She pulled up the sleeves of her under armor and pressed the underside her wrists high against the glass. Loki stared, at the lighter scars on her wrists, a nauseated feeling coming over him. He didn’t speak, he couldn’t all of the wind was knocked out of him at the sight. “I used your dagger.” She said with what he thought was a dark bitter laugh. “On your bed…” Loki didn’t show any outward reaction, knowing that S.H.E.I.L.D was watching but she could see the horror in his green eyes that started to tear up.

“Why…?” He finally managed to ask. Sjöfn slid her hands down the glass, marking it with her fingerprints. Panting against it causing condensation from her breath to form on the outside.

“Because I’m the girl that played with the snake.”  She breathed. Loki tightened his lip and closed his eyes. “You could have found a way back to me…”

“Sjöfn…you don’t understand –“

“No!” She yelled shutting him up.

“You let me think you were dead…and I lost my honor for you.” She stood up on her tiptoes, if the glass hadn’t been there between them he would have felt her breath on his lips.

“I can’t help but still adore you…” Loki sighed with relief that he still had her heart even after all he had done. “…but…I have to I will gain my respect and honor back and I will do it by stopping you.” Loki snarled at her words.

“You don’t know what you are saying, my dear. This is bigger than you and me, you can’t understand. Don’t be stupid…” Sjöfn chuckled darkly before motioning towards her scars

“Too late for that.” She said reaching down and picking up her vambraces from the floor. “It will be interesting to see…how far you go for “your” realm.” She said coldly before backing away.

“Sjöfn! Please, you must listen to me!” Loki ordered of her. She only shook her head before going back to the stairs.

“No. I don’t.” She said as if it was a new concept for her, not having to listen to her prince. She moved, disappearing from his view up the metal stairs. Sjöfn didn’t want to go back to the main area; with the rest of them fearing that she would be judged by the rest of them. She wondered down the hallways of the hall of the craft. She stopped coming to the end of the hallway that opened up to a room with large windows. It hurt to know that she was so close to him, but the wrath she had wouldn’t allow her to forgive him for what he had done. It was a selfish anger that drove her to want to stop him, she didn’t want to admit it but that was the true reason.  Sjöfn sighed and took a seat on the floor, looking out to the starless blue sky, she was already worn out and she hadn’t even been there that long.  Talking to him mentally wore her put, she was wounding if she should have even come just when worry came creeping into her mind she felt someone walk up behind her. Sjöfn turned around quickly and looked up.

“Whoa!” Said the Midgardian man who was wearing a suit and holding a binder to his chest as he looked down at her. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He spoke with a warm smile, he instantly noticed that she had been crying but she put on an obvious fake and strained smile on her lips and shook her head.

“No, it’s fine….” She trailed off realizing that she hadn’t formally been introduced to him.

“Oh, I’m Phil Coulson.” He said.

“Ah, you are Son of Coul.” She said going to stand up, he extended his hand and helped her up off of the floor

“Yes, that is what Thor calls me.”

“Well, it is lovely to meet you.” She said with a slight curtsy and a handshake

Coulson said, a little surprised at how she carried herself far different than Thor or even Loki. She had a delicate aura about her even though she was covered in what seemed like impenetrable armor, but her handshake told of something completely different. Coulson winched at her vice grip before she let his hand go.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you but Thor is looking for you.”

“Ah well thank you.” She nodded going to walk away.

“Do you know what Loki is doing this?” Coulson asked, she paused and looked back over to him and tilted her head.

“If you found out everything you were was a lie and he really is just the thing all Asgardians are raised to hate. I’m sure you can see why that lead to someone possessing some insane and radical notions.” She said all words her words like a breath of a summer’s air hitting the perfect cord, not excusing her lover's actions out of blind adoration but rather a reluctant empathy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter rather fast, it might suck

Sjöfn entered the lab with Thor and Natasha; already the tension in the room was high and thick. She wasn’t very sure of why they were all so tense all of a sudden.

“Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?” Natasha asked Banner; once again Sjöfn was highly confused about what was going on. ”Loki is manipulating you.” Natasha added grabbing her attention.

“Wait? Why?” She asked, yet her small voice was ignored.  Eventually it came out that S.H.E.I.LD was using the Tesseract to create ‘weapons of mass destruction’ they called them and all because of Thor and what happened a year ago when Thor was banished from Asgard.

 “I don’t think we…” Sjöfn uttered, putting her hands up slightly. She could feel the room get more and more tempestuous by the second. Fury was yelling at Thor, Steve and Tony were at each other’s throats and Banner seemed to be acting slightly off. A room crammed with strong personalities was never a good thing.

“You people are so petty and…tiny.” Thor spoke with an arrogant chuckle.

“This is just what Loki wants I bet.” Sjöfn said rubbing her temples.

“Oh yes, I’m sure you know _exactly_ what he wants.” Tony uttered rolling his eyes. Sjöfn looked up at him and tensed her lips at his words.

“I’m sorry are you implying something, Lord Stark?” She asked in her ever so lady like yet sharp tone. “If you have something to say, please I’m listening.” Thor put his hand on her shoulder. Sjöfn was simply not used to being distrusted. She knew that they thought she had some other motive for being there.

“Natasha, can you please escort Dr.-“Fury started to say.

“Where? You’re renting my room.” Banner interrupted.

“The cell was just incase-“ Fury tried to explain, Sjöfn didn’t understand why they would put The Doctor in a cell. He didn’t seem to be special, just an average Midgardian who was there to help locate the Tesseract.

“Just incase you needed to kill me but you can’t, I know I tried.” Banner confessed, even though she had no clue of why Sjöfn still covered her mouth and let out a small gasp. The lab dropped silent at his words and they all looked at him. He started to explain, saying that he put a bullet in his mouth and the “other guy” spit it out.  Sjöfn was now wondering what he meant and what he could even do.

“You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff…” He backed up grapping Loki’s scepter. “You wanna know how I stay so calm.”  Sjöfn moved her hand to her sword and Thor clinched his fist.

“Doctor Banner…Put down the scepter.” Steve said lowly, Banner looked down obviously confused at his own actions.

“…Loki.” Sjöfn uttered to herself, feeling a sense of relief when he put it down when the computer beeped behind them.  She had been skeptical before, wondering if Loki was really manipulating him but it was obvious now that he wanted him for something. They had located the Tesseract, and it seemed that Loki’s plan had been foiled.  Sjöfn went to open her mouth and say something to Thor when suddenly they were all blindsided by and explosion. She was thrown in to the hallway smacking her head off of the wall. She groaned and sat up looking through the smoke, trying to shake off the ringing in her ears.

“Sjöfn!” Thor yelled through the haze of the white plume.

“I’m fine!” She called back to him getting to her feet. “Help the others!” Sjöfn took off running down the hall her first priority was making sure that Loki stayed there and didn’t escape. She heard a scream from somewhere in the craft but wasn’t like anything she had ever heard before. Loud like a beast, whatever thing made that noise Sjöfn was sure that she didn’t want to come face to face with it. Through the twisted steel and mass chaos, she was confused, trying to remember how to get to his cell. She saw what she took as S.H.E.I.L.D members down the hall, but they turned and started shooting at her. Sjöfn quickly realized that these were Loki’s men, the fact that they were working for him and shooting at her made her blood boil. Sjöfn didn’t banish her sword, taking off down the hall and using her fists and legs. They didn’t stand a chance, only armed with guns that shot bullets that bounced off of her armor. The ones that made contact with her skin only left scratches that simply angered her further. She took extra care making sure to cause as little collateral damage as she could, not sure if they were under someone control much like she suspected Loki was.  She continued down the hall, meeting resistance around every corner. Finally she got down to Deck 1, tearing down the corridor. When finally she finally made it her brain struggled to make sense what she didn’t see. His glass cell was gone, as if it had simply vanished into thin air. Sjöfn’s confused eyes dropped to the ground, taking in the form propped against the wall.

“Son of Coul!” she squeaked running over to him. He was stained with blood, there was a sinking horror when she realized the wound was caused by a blade. He swallowed as best as he could, drinking back some of the blood that dripped from his lips.

“Loki.” He uttered pointing over to a blast whole in the wall.. Loki shook off the Destroy gun blast and tried to stand up, but he felt someone’s presents behind him. He gripped the scepter, quickly turning around and swinging it. The very edge of the blade cutting across Sjöfn’s russet cheek, drawing a pained hiss from his ladylove. Before he could inhale to speak she brandished her curved sword and swung at him, he blocked it with his blade.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, watching the blood seep from the cut.

“Stopping you.” Sjöfn hissed going to swing at him again. Her moves with a blade were obviously taught to her by Lady Sif in his absence. He blocked her again; Sjöfn spun around and landed a high kick right across the side of his face. Loki almost fell to the force of it, but caught himself and chuckled.

“You’ve always been _really_ good with your legs.”  He said licking the bloody corner of his mouth. Sjöfn moved quickly lifting her other leg, going to kick him again but this time he stopped her.  His hand coming up and gripping her ankle. Loki squeezed tightly causing her to gasp with pain. “Stop resisting, my love. This isn’t how you should treat your king.” His tone boiled her. She tried to yank away but she was no match to his strength. Sjöfn did the only thing she knew would convey her emotions at that moment. She pursed her lips and spat in his face. Loki didn’t let her leg go, staring at her for a second, not with shocker rage but a smirk coming to the corner of his thin lips. Before she could even react he pinned her to the metal floor, dropping the scepter carelessly.  He didn’t bother to wipe his face, looking down at with those blue eyes that shouldn’t have been.

“How disrespectful.” He breathed with a laugh. Sjöfn couldn’t escape his grasp on wrists. Loki growled burying his face into the crook of her neck, licking her flesh. Such skin that dreamed of for a year in the cold barren wastes of the galaxy. She whined turning away from him, trying to hate him but the feel of his tongue making her hate her feelings for him. “I wish I could fuck you right here, right now.” He whispered in her hear before sucking on her earlobe. “But….” Sjöfn knew the feeling of his magic. The green wisp of magic, changing into binds on her wrists and ankles.

“I hate y-“ Her words were cut short by a simple hand gesture, conjuring a gag to from behind her teeth.

“I adore you darling but you are really making this hard on me.” Loki said casually picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and picking up his scepter. Sjöfn mumbled what he knew were curse words behind her gag, trying to get out of her binds but it was no use. “Now my Lady Love, we have a war to get to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not everyday a damsel is captured by her own prince. lol.


End file.
